El arrullo del Águila
by Tsuki W
Summary: Hikaru Matsuyama va de paseo una noche, sin pensar que encontraría a alguien que cambiaría su vida para dedicarse a ella. ¡Entren y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**EL ARRULLO DEL ÁGUILA**

-¡Vamos muchachos! –animaba Ryo Ishizaki a los del Furano para quedarse a ver una película de terror en el estar del hotel

-Yo paso –dijo Matsuyama algo aburrido- Prefiero ir a dar una vuelta por la plaza

-¿Tú qué dices Oda? –le preguntó Kisugi, comiendo un puñado de palomitas de maíz

-Eh...yo sí me quedo –dudó el muchacho, viendo a Hikaru

-Bueno, entonces voy solo –concluyó Matsuyama, saliendo del lugar

Iba caminando por el frío de la noche de Tokyo, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Yoshiko en ese momento, no podía evitarlo, pese a hablar con ella casi a diario la extrañaba, y mucho. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla con él cuando menos lo esperaba y cuando más la necesitaba, pero ya no estaba, se había marchado hace ya 3 años y no la había vuelto a ver más que en aquél campeonato en Estados Unidos. Tarde se había dado cuenta que estar sin ella no sería igual, pero al menos lo reconfortaba la idea de haber sido sincero sobre sus sentimientos. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, ya no había mucha gente caminando por allí, quizá porque serían más de las 10 de la noche o porque simplemente el clima no llamaba a nadie a estar fuera de su casa. Pese a todo el águila del norte no quería regresar al hotel, estar encerrado en él no era nada agradable para un alma libre como la del capitán del Furano, así que siguió caminando. Parejas de enamorados pasaban por su lado y él trataba de ignorarlos, porque no quería traer a él más recuerdos tristes. Tan ensimismado estaba que fue repentino el golpe de una humilde mujer que la miró algo asustada, y pidiéndole perdón rápidamente se marchó. Hikaru se quedó extrañado por la cara de tristeza de aquella mujer, pero volvió a divagar.

Sea porque ya era muy tarde o porque finalmente el frío lo caló, sorprendente si fue así, si se considera su lugar de origen, Hikaru decidió dar una última vuelta a la plaza y regresar. Fue entonces que escuchó un extraño ruido, quiso ignorarlo y seguir su camino, sin embargo mientras más avanzaba el ruido se hacía mayor, semejándose entonces a una especie de llanto. Matsuyama creyó estar volviéndose loco, nadie en su sano juicio sacaría a un bebé ni a un niño chiquito siquiera a esas horas y con ese clima. Sin embargo el llanto fue cada vez mayor. Curioso buscó el origen de aquél y notó que algo se movía tras unos arbustos, cerca de un árbol de sakura sin flores. Se acercó, algo nervioso, y vio un pequeño envoltorio que se movía insistentemente. Miró a todos lados creyendo encontrar al dueño del paquete, pero no había nadie ya en ese momento. Estiró un brazo y jaló el envoltorio hacia la luz: era la frazada de un bebé con "algo" adentro, que ya en ese instante no emitía ningún sonido. Extrañado y curioso Hikaru se acercó más, se puso de cuclillas y abrió la frazadita: había un bebé allí que seguramente cansado de llorar estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Se quedó más que sorprendido, tocó una mejilla del bebé y estaba muy fría. Asustado lo destapó, felizmente aun respiraba. Instintivamente lo recargó contra su pecho y lo levantó, nuevamente miró hacia todos lados, no había nadie allí. Pensó en ir a dejar al bebé a una comisaría, seguramente alguien lo buscaría, quién sabe y podía ser un bebé extraviado. Pero otra idea pasó fugaz y él entonces creyó que a esa hora nadie en una comisaría querría cuidar a un bebé y menos ponerse a buscar a sus padres, además que una comisaría no era el lugar apropiado para una criatura. Así que así sin más, y sorprendiéndose mucho a sí mismo, decidió llevarse al bebé al hotel, ya vería allá qué hacer con él, aunque claro, nadie debía enterarse que pasaría la noche con la gran selección japonesa de fútbol.

-Veamos –pensó Hikaru- Ahora qué hago contigo

El bebé comenzó a mover los ojitos y los abrió lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa a su nuevo tutor. El muchacho no pudo evitar sino corresponder al gesto. Tapó bien su carita y reanudó su camino, con una gran confusión en la mente acerca de lo que haría con esa criatura, pero estaba decidido a no dejarlo solo.

Las luces de un micro market cercano llamaron la atención del capitán del Furano, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que necesitaría de un biberón y pañales para el bebé. Entonces entró y felizmente el lugar estaba vacío, digamos que no sería agradable el que lo reconocieran. Al parecer el dueño de la tienda mucho interés no le prestó, porque siguió mirando atentamente la televisión y el corriente programa de concursos que estaba en boga durante esa época. Llegó a la sección pañales y no sabía qué tamaño elegir, así que disimuladamente puso al bebé sobre un espacio vacío del mesón de los quesos y lo fue descubriendo, para poder atinarle a la talla de pañales.

-¡Vaya! –dijo sorprendido el joven- Así que eres una niña

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa tierna de la bebé, bastante tranquila por cierto. Miró a la niña, después de cubrirla de a como le salió, luego fue analizando qué pañales le harían y escogió un par de bolsas esperando acertar. Luego fue a escoger un biberón que tenía una tapita con forma de balón de fútbol.

-Ni modo nena, éste me gusta a mi –le dijo Hikaru sonriendo, mientras la niña lo miraba seriamente

Ya estaba decidido a irse, pero de pronto pensó que no sería adecuado llevar todo en una común bolsa nylon ni de papel, además que le faltarían manos, por eso compró un bolso de bebé que estaba en rebaja.

-Al fin que es por muy poco tiempo –pensó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo sus compras en el bolso, además de un par de conjuntos de bebé (de varón por cierto) que le habían gustado, ya que creía que no sería adecuado dejarla en una comisaría sin un poco de ropa, porque podrían tardar en encontrarla.

Salió del lugar después de pagar. Se cubrió bien y con más cuidado cubrió a la niña, que para ese momento había vuelto a dormir. Poco a poco se acercaba al hotel, en eso distinguió que también llegaban al mismo tiempo Genzo y Taro.

-¡Me cae! –murmuró Hikaru, ocultándose tras un árbol cercano como si fuera un delincuente o algo así- No podré entrar si ellos están ahí

Y como caídos del cielo, o surgidos del infierno (ñaca, ñaca) aparecieron Ken y Paola, la prima de Genzo, para crear uno de los tantos líos entre ellos y el portero del Hamburgo.

-Eso más –refunfuñó Hikaru preocupado por la bebé- Si siguen ahí tardaremos mucho en entrar

Pero felizmente el problema acabó pronto, Paola se despidió de Ken y se marchó, mientras su primo la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y Taro trataba de contenerlo. Al ver que sus compañeros ya habían ingresado, Hikaru salió de su escondite e ingresó rápidamente en el hotel. Rezaba porque el ascensor llegara de una vez, ya que felizmente hasta ese momento nadie lo había descubierto, ni el encargado del hotel estaba por allí. El ascensor se abrió y Hikaru entró, pero el aparato no subía, sino mas bien volvió a abrirse porque aparentemente alguien más deseaba entrar y lo había alcanzado a tiempo. Hikaru abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir que Genzo y Ken, que seguían discutiendo, querían entrar en el ascensor, así que sólo atinó a presionar el botón para que la puerta se cerrara justo en el instante que ambos miraban hacia el interior de la máquina. Suspiró relajado y por fin llegó al quinto piso. Antes de salir, con la bebé bien cubierta entre sus brazos, miró hacia un lado y otro y corrió, literalmente, hacia su habitación. Entonces cayó en cuenta que la compartía con Oda y que sería imposible tener a la criatura allí, así que se puso a pensar y rápidamente una idea le llegó a la mente: había una habitación vacía, la que debía ser ocupada por Kojiro y Ozora (aunque usted no lo crea...iban a compartir habitación XD). Pero ¿cómo conseguiría la llave? Dejó a la niña a buen resguardo en el depósito de material de limpieza y se fue en busca de un empleado. Felizmente lo encontró, el cansado portero se estaba marchando cuando Hikaru le dio alcance y le pidió que le prestara las llaves de aquella habitación ya que Oda roncaba mucho y lo tenía harto. El hombre lo miró extrañado, pero como no le podía negar algo así a tan "ilustre" huésped (según él), se las prestó, contento de haberle hecho un favor al Águila del Norte. Hikaru regresó y notó que la niña estaba comenzando a irritarse, así que lo más veloz que pudo se dirigió a la habitación de los mencionados compañeros suyos. Una vez adentro se sintió más tranquilo, hasta que la niña comenzó a llorar. La levantó, le hizo pucheros (qué tierno...), trató de entretenerla con su llavero, hasta le hizo el "¿'on ta bebé? ¡Aquí 'tá!", pero nada funcionaba. De pronto una horrible idea cruzó por su mente: ¿no estará mojada? Con cara de fuchi comenzó a descubrirla y notó que la niña estaba seca sequita, lo que lo dejó más sereno, sin embargo, si no lloraba por estar mojada, entonces...tenía hambre. ¡Ah, horror! Hikaru compró el biberón, pero no compró la leche.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –pensó Hikaru- Soy un idiota

Metió a la bebé al baño, la dejó dentro de la tina, al fin que estando allí no la escucharían. Y salió nuevamente hacia el micro market, topándose en el camino de salida con Oda, que somnoliento se iba a dormir.

-¿A dónde vas capitán? –le preguntó curioso

-Eh...voy...¡por unos cigarros! –mintió Hikaru, desapareciendo después, dejando atónito a Oda

-¿Y desde cuándo se hizo vicioso? –murmuró extrañado el jugador del Furano

Llegó y notó que el micro market había cerrado.

-Oh no, y ahora qué hago –pensó Hikaru- Veamos...

Caminaba rápido mientras su mente trataba de ir más rápido que él.

-Yo le calculo unos 8 meses –pensaba- Así que ya puede recibir otro tipo de alimentos, pero la leche es lo común...¡Aoi!

De pronto recordó que el jugador del Inter siempre tomaba una taza de leche calientita antes de dormir, tal y como su madrecita le había acostumbrado. Así que se dirigió a su habitación. Tocó y Takeshi le abrió.

-Hikaru –lo saludó bostezando- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es más de media noche

-¿Y Aoi? –preguntó Matsuyama ignorándolo

-No está, seguro siguen en lo de sus películas

-Eh, ¿puedo pasar? Es que le presté a Aoi unos CD's y no me los devolvió

-¿Y los buscas ahorita? –volvió a preguntar Takeshi algo indignado

-Es que quiero escucharlos, no puedo dormir

-Bueno, pasa –le indicó el mediocampista del Toho, yéndose luego a continuar con su siesta

Hikaru buscó en la mesa de luz de Aoi y felizmente encontró el tarro que buscaba.

-¿"Nido crecimiento"? –leyó extrañado a punto de echar la carcajada- No creo que ahora le sirva de nada

Ocultó el tarro y salió, siendo ignorado por el dormido Takeshi. Corrió a la habitación donde estaba la bebé y la encontró aun llorando.

-Sí que me paso de idiota –refunfuñó Hikaru- ¿Y el agua?

Nuevamente salió y se dirigió a la cocina del hotel, alguien debía de haber dejado un poquito de agua caliente. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando descubrió al encargado del hotel, con un termo junto a él. El jugador japonés se le acercó e indagó acerca del contenido del termo.

-¡Ah! Es sólo agua, verá, en un viaje a Argentina adopté la costumbre del mate –le contó el hombre

-¡Qué suerte! –pensó Hikaru- Y ¿podría invitarme un poco de su agua?

-¿Sólo agua?

-Sí, es que se me antojó agua caliente XD

-Bueno –aceptó extrañado- Si quiere llévese el termo, al fin que yo ya me tomé un buen par de mates

-Gracias –dijo Hikaru, regresando con la niña

Seguía llorando. Tomó el tarro de leche y leyó las indicaciones, así que preparó la leche como decía "Nido" XD.

-¡Momento! –dijo, teniendo una vez preparado el biberón y recordando sus zapping por "Discovery health" y el programa "Historia de un bebé"- Antes debo saber si no está demasiado caliente

Cuidadosamente dejó caer unas gotas de la leche en el dorso de su mano...tuvo que aguantar un grito de dolor ¡estaba muy caliente!

-¿Y ahora cómo lo enfrío?

Entonces reparó en el lavamanos. Le puso el tapón y lo llenó de agua para después sumergir el biberón. Esperó unos minutos impaciente y lo sacó, probó una vez más, ahora sí estaba perfecto. Sacó a la niña de la tina (hombres...¬¬) y la llevó a una de las camas. Ávidamente la criatura comenzó a beber la leche. Él sonreía, sin saber por qué, al verla alimentarse. Quizá pensó en que sería muy lindo tener un hijo, bueno, en un futuro, y que cuidar de él sería algo maravilloso, porque sería de él y sólo de él, sería su hijo...

Al día siguiente...

-Oigan, ¿no vieron a Hikaru? –preguntaba Oda preocupado a todos sus compañeros en el desayuno

-Felizmente no –contestó Ken irónico, logrando las risas de sus compañeros del Toho

-Ayer lo vi subiendo en el ascensor –comentó Genzo, mirando de reojo a Ken con mala gana

-No vino a dormir anoche –comentó el jugador del Furano más abatido

-Entonces eso es fácil de explicar –se burló Makoto- Quizá encontró alguna "diversión femenina" que lo desestresara

-Makoto –lo regañó Taro- No te expreses así de Hikaru

-Pues donde sea que esté, ya debería de haberse dado cuenta que es tarde –concluyó Mamoru, comiendo un pedazo de pan tostado

Mientras en la habitación N°548 que correspondía a Ozora y Kojiro, la bebé balbuceaba feliz, jugando con el cabello que caía sobre la frente de Hikaru, quien seguía dormido, después de un tiempo de sentirse ignorada, y quizá mojada y hambrienta, comenzó a llorar, despertando al capitán del Furano.

-¿Ah? ¿qué hora es? ¿dónde estoy? –se preguntó Hikaru, abriendo poco a poco los ojos- ¡Ya recuerdo!

Se levantó rápidamente, miró su reloj y puso cara de espanto.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Desesperado miraba alternativamente a la puerta y la bebé que seguía llorando.

-¡Qué problema! Voy a tener que conseguir pronto alguien que te cuide, ¿pero cómo? –analizaba el muchacho- Por lo pronto...

Tomó su celular y llamó al señor Mikami, argumentando tener un dolor horrible de estómago y que por favor lo disculpase por esa mañana de entrenamiento. El entrenador, algo extrañado porque el muchacho no era de faltar nunca, accedió a darle el permiso. Después de colgar, ya más sereno, Hikaru llamó a servicio de habitación para pedir su desayuno y un termo con agua hervida. Mientras el agua llegaba trataba de hacer callar a la niña, enseñándole su llavero y pidiéndole (hombres...¬¬) que se callara, pero obviamente no lo hacía. Entonces una idea se le ocurrió ¿no será que está mojada? Con algo de asco se puso a descubrirla y por el aroma se dio cuenta que la niña había dejado un regalito en su pañal.

-¡Ay, no! Voy a tener que cambiarla –se dijo el muchacho resignado

Se colocó un pañuelo a manera de barbijo y con la punta de los dedos fue sacándole el pañal sucio, que echó rápidamente en el basurero del baño. Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando si tenía que ser "precisamente él" el que le colocara otro pañal, en fin, no parecía tarea difícil, así que puso manos a la obra.

Tomó un pañal de la bolsa nueva y lo extendió sobre la cama, luego levantó a la niña de los brazos y la colocó sobre el pañal (digamos que hubiera sido más fácil colocar el pañal bajo la bebé, pero bueno...XD). Cuando terminó de pegar los soportes, muy contento por cierto, volvió a levantar a la bebé y el pañal se fue rápidamente al suelo.

-Vaya, creo que tendré que ajustarlo más fuerte –se dijo Hikaru, rascándose la cabeza luego de poner a la niña sobre la cama, que para ese entonces se había calmado y mas bien parecía divertida al ver las peripecias del muchacho

Nuevamente intentó colocarle el pañal, y luego de haberlo hecho notó que había algo que no estaba bien, ya que el pañal estaba muy abultado por adelante, fue entonces que se percató que el pañal se lo había puesto al revés. Corrigió su error algo avergonzado, aunque estaba totalmente solo, y dejó a la niña otra vez sobre la cama. La bebé jugaba distraída con el llavero de Hikaru.

-Será mejor ponerte algo más que un pañal –le dijo Matsuyama, yendo a buscar el bolso de compras del día anterior, y sacando un lindo enterizo celeste, que se lo puso con paciencia de madre- Bien, ahora a lavarte y peinarte

Se la llevó al baño y se puso a lavarle la carita, cuando tocaron a la puerta: era servicio de cuarto. Miró a la bebé asustado y la dejó en la tina ¬¬, mientras ella lo miraba con cara de interrogante. Salió y sin dejarla pasar, le agradeció a la camarera, le dio su propina y se dispuso a meter todo en el dormitorio cuando fue sorprendido por Aoi OOU.

-¡Hikaru! Pero qué sorpresa, mira que encontrarte aquí, no sabía que te habías mudado a la habitación de Ozora y Hyuga –comenzó a hablar sin parar el delantero japonés ante la desesperación del águila del norte- ¿No irás a desayunar? Mira que yo también me quedé dormido y recién estoy bajando al comedor ¿no quieres ir conmigo?

-Eh, no gracias Aoi, aun no voy a ir –respondió Hikaru, tratando de entrar

-Oh, ¿te sientes mal? No tienes cara de haber dormido bien, pero mírate, aun llevas la ropa de ayer ¿quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció Aoi preocupado, tratando de entrar en la habitación

-¡NO! –lo detuvo Hikaru asustándolo- Digo...no gracias, de veras estoy bien, nos vemos luego

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, seguro, adiós –se despidió el defensor japonés, cerrando la puerta rápidamente, a tiempo ya que la bebé se puso a llorar

Fue a preparar rápidamente un biberón, la sacó de la tina y se puso alimentarla.

-Mira nada más en las apreturas que me pones –le habló con cariño, sonriendo, mientras ella agarraba el biberón con ambas manitos

Después de darle de comer, la niña volvió a ponerse a llorar. Hikaru revisó el pañal y notó que estaba limpio, desesperado no sabía qué hacer, así que la levantó, y mientras ponía las cosas poco a poco en su lugar, se la puso sobre el hombro (como costal de papas XD) y escuchó un "¡Burp!" que la tranquilizó.

-Así que era eso –pensó divertido

Era su turno para bañarse y cambiarse, pero mientras ¿dónde dejaría a la niña? Así que agarró a la niña y la puso nuevamente en la tina.

-Quédate quieta y calladita ¿sí? –le pidió, al tiempo que ella le sonreía por los gestos que hacía con las manos- Veamos...

Se acercó a ella y con "alegría" notó que ya tenía dos dientecitos en la mandíbula, así que fue por una tostada ¬¬ y se la alcanzó.

-Al menos chúpala mientras regreso...

Hikaru se fue rápidamente a su habitación, fijándose que nadie lo viera sacó ropa limpia, la suficiente para unos días, y la puso en un maletín. Salió como entró: sigilosamente, marchándose rápidamente dos habitaciones más allá, donde encontró a la bebé desmigajando la tostada muy divertida.

-Eewww, hiciste la tina un asco –le dijo Matsuyama, mirando el montón de migajitas alrededor de ella- Y yo que quería bañarme

La sacó y la colocó sobre la cama, pensando dónde colocarla mientras él se daba una buena ducha. Entonces se le ocurrió una "gran idea", la puso sobre la alfombra, sacó una de las sábanas de la cama y la amarró por uno de los extremos alrededor de la cintura de la bebé con mucho cuidado, después amarró el otro extremo a una de las patas de la cama OOU.

-Así no te lastimarás... –volvió a decirle, alcanzándole otra tostada con mermelada ¬¬

Más tranquilo, se fue a dar una ducha, digamos que creía tener todo el tiempo del mundo porque no se preocupó en apresurarse. Cuando salió, mientras tarareaba una canción y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, se quedó estupefacto al descubrir al recién llegado Kojiro Hyuga con cara de pocos amigos y la bebé en sus brazos, con la cara completamente embarrada de mermelada. OO

-¡Kojiro! –exclamó asustado, dejando caer la toalla

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? –preguntó Kojiro con el rostro severo- Llego a mi habitación y descubro a una pequeña niña amarrada a la cama, en el piso, completamente sucia

-No está completamente sucia –se defendió Hikaru, quitándosela de los brazos- Sólo tiene la cara manchada con mermelada

-¡¡Ése no es el punto Matsuyama! –se alteró Kojiro, asustando a la bebé- ¡Qué diablos haces en mi habitación y con una bebé!

-Me la encontré ayer –respondió Hikaru apenado, alcanzándole a la niña una cucharilla con mermelada para que se entretuviera chupándola

-¿Te la encontraste? –dijo Kojiro indignado- ¡No es una mascota como para que digas eso!

-Ya sé que no lo es, pero la encontré en el parque, abandonada, y decidí traerla conmigo

-¿Y por qué no la dejaste en una comisaría?

-Porque era muy tarde y hacía mucho frío

Kojiro no supo qué decir, miró alternativamente a su compañero y a la bebé, que lo miraba interesada sin quitarse la cucharilla de la boca. Agarró su maletín y lo metió dentro del clóset.

-Debes saber que cuidar un bebé no es fácil –comentó Kojiro casualmente, mientras Hikaru le limpiaba la carita a la niña con la sábana XD

-Y que lo digas –corroboró Hikaru, tratando de quitarle la cucharilla de la boca a la bebé, que la tenía cerrada con obstinación

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacerla de tutor improvisado –dijo el delantero japonés con una media sonrisa, viendo el intento vano de Hikaru, se acercó, agarró con una mano la mandíbula de la niña y con la otra cuidadosamente le quitó la cucharilla, dejando a su compañero asombrado (no le pongo "su amigo" porque bien sabemos que eso jamás llegaron a ser UU)

-¿Y tú cómo sabes de bebés? –preguntó curioso

-Con tres hermanos menores, dime si no debía de haber aprendido –respondió Kojiro tranquilamente

-Ah, había olvidado ése detalle

-Dámela, la tienes hecha una mugre, será mejor bañarla –volvió a criticar Kojiro, quitándose la chaqueta y tomando a la niña, dirigiéndose luego al baño, seguido por Matsuyama

Hizo que la tina se llene de agua tibia hasta la mitad, cerró el grifo. Desvistió a la niñita, se arrodilló sobre la losa del baño y la metió en la tina, bañándola con una ternura que nadie en él hubiera creído (ay, qué lindo...).

-A ver, pásame el jaboncillo –le pidió a Hikaru que no salía de su asombro

Mientras la bañaba, la pequeña disfrutaba del agua, chapoteando con los bracitos.

-¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó Kojiro, sin interrumpir su labor

-¿Quién?

-Cómo que quién, la niña...

-Qué sé yo, ¿no te dije que me la encontré sola?

-¡No le pusiste un nombre! –se indignó el capitán del Toho

-¿Debía hacerlo? –se defendió Matsuyama

-Mínimamente, no es un cachorrito como para dejarla así como la encontraste

-Psss, no sé qué ponerle...

-En dos días jugamos contra los suecos –dijo Hyuga pensativo, enjuagándole la cabecita- Tú serás nuestro amuleto, serás el símbolo de nuestra victoria, serás...Shouri

-¿Shouri? No está mal

-Alcánzame una toalla –le pidió Kojiro ignorando su conformidad por el nombre y envolviendo luego a la niña con cuidado

La llevó nuevamente al dormitorio y la puso sobre la cama.

-Bien, ¿al menos tienes ropa con qué cambiarla? –preguntó Kojiro escéptico

-Ja, claro que sí –se indignó el águila del Norte- Aquí está

Le alcanzó el par de juegos de ropa de bebé celestes muy orgulloso, mientras su compañero lo miraba con asombro.

-¿No te percataste que es una niña?

-Ya lo sabía, pero éstos me gustaron mucho

-¡No es cosa de gustos! No puedes ponerle algo así a una NIÑA

-¿Y por qué no? No le veo lo malo, hoy en día todo es unisex

-Ay, mejor dame eso –refunfuñó Kojiro, vistiéndola luego de ponerle un pañal y peinarla con dos colitas con el poco cabello castaño oscuro que tenía (para agarrarle el cabello improvisó con unas liguitas, por si se lo preguntan)

-Ja, si no lo veo, no lo creo –opinó Hikaru, alzando a la niña entre sus brazos

-Qué, ¿pensaste en verdad que tras la mugre se ocultaba un varoncito? XD

-No, hablaba de ti –aclaró el norteño, logrando una mirada de furia de Kojiro- No me lo tomes a mal, pero jamás pensé que estarías tan preparado para ser papá

-Bah, ya te dije, lo aprendí con mis hermanos –respondió Kojiro, algo apenado por el comentario- Entonces ¿ya irás a dejarla?

-¿Tan pronto? Bromeas, inventé que estaba enfermo, así que no pienso aparecerme de pronto al entrenamiento, sería un mentiroso descubierto

-Bien, entonces yo ya me voy –concluyó el delantero japonés, acomodando un poco de ropa de juego en un maletín más pequeño- Espero que la cuides

-Kojiro, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie –le pidió Hikaru

-No te preocupes, no tendría por qué, de todos modos espero que al regresar te la hayas llevado

-Lo haré...y Kojiro –dudó Hikaru, sabiéndose orgulloso y más cuando se trataba de dirigirse al capitán del Toho- Gracias

-De nada –contestó el aludido secamente, sonriéndole a la niña y saliendo

-Vaya, de la que nos salvamos –le comentó Hikaru a la niña, que lo miraba con curiosidad


	2. Chapter 2

Después de dejar la habitación lo más ordenada que pudo y ocultando las cosas de la bebé en el clóset, salió sigilosamente del hotel con la niña oculta bajo su chaqueta (no era nada disimulado ¬¬). Una vez afuera suspiró tranquilo y pensó en dónde podría divertirse una niña de ocho meses.

-Veamos: puede sentarse, balbucea, tiene dos dientes, aun escupe al comer, no avisa para ir al baño –analizó Hikaru- Creo que así, mejor te llevo al museo OO

Y dicho y hecho, se la llevó al museo. Al final ninguno de los dos encontró diversión allí, excepto por la joven que lo miraba con insistencia, creyendo reconocer en él a "alguien famoso". Así que después de salir del museo se compró un par de lentes negros para él y la niña, se acomodó bien la gorra y siguió con su camino. Como ya le había dado hambre, entró a un restaurant de comida rápida. Hizo su pedido, pero olvidó un detallito: no había comida rápida apta para bebés. Pensando, pensando, llegó a la conclusión que un "milk shake" forzosamente tenía que tener leche, así que pidió uno sin cubierta encima y se lo dio a la niña, que muy gustosa por lo dulce, casi se lo acabó. Como ya había aprendido, luego le sacó "los chanchitos" XD. Miró su reloj y notó que no faltaba mucho para que terminara el entrenamiento. Mientras, para perder algo de tiempo, iba por la calle con dirección a la cancha de entrenamiento mucha gente los miraba con ternura, ya que era un lindo detalle el ver a un muchacho joven con pinta deportiva agarrando a una pequeña y linda bebé con unos mini lentes negros; eran al menos el dulce de las muchachas que pasaban junto a ellos con comentarios como "quién será la madre afortunada" o "yo los adoptaría a ambos" XD. Apenado por lo que decían Hikaru apresuró el paso. Al fin llegaron a la cancha, entonces recordó la advertencia de Kojiro, no podía llegar a verlo aun con la niña. Dio media vuelta y con la duda que le carcomía el corazón fue en busca de una comisaría. Le dijeron que la más próxima quedaba a unas 10 cuadras, y como ya estaba cansado, decidió tomar un taxi. En su corto trayecto la niña se quedó dormida, siendo velada por la atenta mirada del Águila del Norte, que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba no separarse de ella, porque en ese poquito tiempo se había encariñado con esa pequeñita.

Llegaron, Hikaru pagó y salió, quedándose unos segundos mirando la fachada del edificio. Suspiró profundamente, miró a la niña en sus brazos y armándose de valor entró. Allí había todo un lío de gente, entre policías, familiares y delincuentes, armaban tal bullicio que Shouri se despertó algo irritada. El jugador se acercó a uno de los escritorios cercanos, donde un policía escribía sin tiempo.

-Disculpe, eh, disculpe

-Sí, sí, diga –contestó el hombre torpemente, sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Dónde se hacen las denuncias de niños extraviados?

-Segundo escritorio del fondo –indicó el policía con una mano, poniéndose de pie y entrando por una puerta de su derecha

Hikaru fue hacia el lugar indicado y vio a una mujer bastante obesa con cara de urraca, limándose las uñas, haciendo reventar el chicle de su boca en "globitos".

-Disculpe señora –dijo Hikaru tímidamente

-Señorita –corrigió la mujer molesta, pero luego cambió el gesto a uno coqueto al notar a Hikaru- Dígame, buenmozo

El muchacho miró a un lado y a otro preguntándose "¿me habla a mi?" y cuando la respuesta le llegó del cielo puso cara de resignación y continuó.

-¿Es aquí donde se hacen las denuncias de niños perdidos?

-Ahá, ahá, ¿quieres hacer una denuncia corazón? –hablaba la mujer melosamente

-Eh, sí, supongo, digo...¿cómo es la hermenéutica?

-Si extraviaste un niño entonces sientas la denuncia y ésta se archiva –contestó la mujer, sonriéndole exageradamente, logrando que se ponga incómodo

-¿Y qué pasa con los niños que son encontrados?

-A menos que la denuncia esté puesta, no sirven de nada –aclaró tranquilamente

-O sea que si no hay denuncia, ¿no se puede dejar a los niños aquí?

-¿Bromeas lindo? –se carcajeó la mujer- Esto no es un orfanato, si encuentras un niño botado en la calle y no hay quién lo reclame, entonces para eso están esos lugares

Y fue en ese momento que la mujer como que entendió el asunto que tenía a Hikaru allí, miró detenidamente a la niña y luego a Hikaru.

-¿No me digas que ésta niñita...?

-¿Ella? ¡Claro que no! –mintió Hikaru- Es mi hermanita menor, mi madre tiene cosas que hacer hoy en la peluquería y me pidió que la cuidara

-¿No es mucha la diferencia de edad? –preguntó curiosa

-Psss, me tuvo muy joven...

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí guapo?

-Vine a averiguar cómo es todo el asunto, es que mi amigo extravió a su hermanito en el parque y no lo encuentran

-¿Sentó denuncia?

-Sí, pero no en esta comisaría, y como soy algo curioso, quise saber cómo manejan las cosas –siguió Matsuyama nervioso- Bueno, señorita, gracias por la información, no la molesto más

-Si no es molestia, vuelve cuando quieras...

-Je, gracias, adiós

Más que caminando, Hikaru salió corriendo del lugar, pensando que sería mala idea dejar a Shouri en un lugar como ése.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos contigo Shouri? –murmuró el capitán del Furano, viendo con ternura y preocupación a la pequeña bebé, que dormía chupándose el pulgar.

No le quedó otra que regresar al lugar de concentración y entrar nuevamente en la habitación de Kojiro. Se sentó sobre la cama pensativo, colocando antes a Shouri junto a él, aun dormida. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que lo sorprendió el sonido del picaporte y la puerta abriéndose, quedándose a la expectativa.

-¿Matsuyama? –preguntó Kojiro extrañado viéndolo ahí sentado, junto a la bebé- Pero...

-Ni me lo repitas –lo interrumpió Hikaru aburrido- Fui a la comisaría, allí dicen que no la puedo dejar a menos que haya una denuncia de extravío, y por lo visto no la hay, no por esta zona

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? –volvió a preguntar Kojiro, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el clóset

-No lo sé –dijo Hikaru suspirando profundamente, viendo a la niña con tristeza- No puedo dejarla sola, pero tampoco puedo quedarme con ella

-Respuesta lógica...

-Eh, ¿tú qué piensas?

-¿Yo? –se extrañó Kojiro, ya que jamás habría esperado que el capitán del Furano pidiera su opinión para nada- Creo que tendrás que iniciar una campaña de búsqueda de sus padres

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Sólo lo sabrás si los encuentras –contestó el capitán del Toho tranquilamente- Mientras tendrás que pensar dónde dejarla y con quién, porque no puedes faltar a los entrenamientos de hoy y mañana

-Ésa es la cuestión, estuve pensando en cómo llevarla al entrenamiento conmigo sin que se den cuenta

-¿Bromeas? –se indignó Kojiro- ¿Dónde la piensas dejar en la cancha?

-Si le pido el favor a Sanae...

-Mientras menos personas sepan del asunto mejor, y por lo que sé Sanae aun no vino

-¿Y qué me dices de la prima de Genzo?

-¿Paola? –preguntó Kojiro echándose a reír ¬¬- Jajaja, ¿en verdad pensaste en ella?

-De qué te ríes, es una de las pocas mujeres que conozco que se me vinieron a la mente

-Jajaja, no sé, la verdad puede ser buena idea, pero no creo que acepte, no eres lo que digamos su amigo para hacerte un favor tan grande, además ella no es una dotada de paciencia... ¬¬

-¿Y si se lo pides tú? Sé que no te negaría nada

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –se extrañó Kojiro, por un momento Hikaru notó que parecía haberse ruborizado

-¡Vamos! Tú eres su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, ¡pídeselo!

-Ya te dije que mientras menos sepan del asunto, mejor –concluyó el delantero japonés seriamente

-Entonces qué solución me das

-Ni modo, tendrás que llevarla a la cancha y allí ver dónde la dejas

-Ja, a menos que la sede, no sé dónde poder dejarla sin que se ponga a llorar y nadie se dé cuenta

-Ya veremos, ahora será mejor ir a almorzar –le dijo Kojiro, saliendo de la habitación

-Claro, vete –refunfuñó Hikaru- De ayuda no me sirves de mucho

Miró a la bebé que seguía durmiendo. No tardaría mucho, así que la acomodó bien entre dos almohadas y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Llegó al comedor, donde unas bromas pesadas de sus amigos lo recibieron, mientras él trataba de ignorarlos. Se sentó junto a Oda que lo veía extrañado.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte Aoi! –le pidió Taki impaciente, sentándose frente a Oda y Hikaru

-¡Es que no puede ser! –se indignó el pequeño japonés- Hay un ladrón en este hotel y nadie se preocupa

-¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó Takeshi curioso

-Alguien me robó mi lata de leche –se quejó Aoi cruzándose de brazos- Ayer al volver creí que la había dejado en otra parte, pero hoy me tomé la molestia de buscar en toda la habitación ¡y mi lata no está!

Ante tal afirmación Hikaru, que tomaba un largo trago de agua, se atoró y tuvo que ser auxiliado por Oda. El almuerzo pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, aunque de cuando en cuando el capitán del Furano sentía sobre él la mirada fustigante de Kojiro, sentado unos asientos más allá. Cuando terminaron corrió a la habitación de sus compañeros y se encontró con la niña llorando desesperada.

-¿Se te ocurrió dejarla sola sobre la cama? –lo regañó Kojiro, entrando tras él

-Qué querías, ¿que la lleve conmigo y se la presente a los muchachos? –ironizó Hikaru, levantando a la niña y tratando de tranquilizarla

-Dámela –exigió Kojiro, tomándola entre sus brazos y aplacando su llanto- Ni siquiera puedes hacerla callar, cómo pude creer que podías cuidarla

-¡Ella no es tuya! –se exaltó Hikaru impaciente- ¡Ella es mi...!

-¿Tu qué? –indagó Kojiro entre divertido y curioso- Ella no es nada tuyo, no lo olvides...

Hikaru lo miró con rabia y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados cuando se fue del hotel con un humor de los mil demonios. ¿Por qué tal afirmación lo había puesto así? Había algo en esas palabras que lo lastimaban por alguna razón.

-Es cierto –pensó Hikaru abatido, deteniéndose de pronto en la plaza donde había encontrado a Shouri el día anterior- Me encariñé tanto con ella en este corto tiempo que por un momento creí que ya me pertenecía y que podía quedármela, pero...ella también se irá

De vuelta al hotel, ya más resignado, se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa, al que entró automáticamente a buscar ropa de bebé. Tal y como le "había hecho recuerdo" Kojiro, Shouri era una niña y necesitaría ropa adecuada para ella, además si sus papás la encontraran no les gustaría verla vestida de varón. Como mucho no sabía de tallas de ropita, le pidió a una empleada que la ayudara con la selección del vestuario apropiado para una bebé de 8 meses de edad. Cuando salió llevaba dos bolsas repletas de ropa de bebé y algunos juguetes, muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Tan contento iba que entró al hotel como si nada, sin percatarse en la presencia de Genzo, que al verlo entrar con bolsas que decían "Chicocco" se acercó curioso a él.

-Hikaru –preguntó Genzo- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a comprar unos juguetes y ropa de bebé –respondió muy sinceramente, percatándose ya tarde de su metida de pata

-¿Qué haces tú comprando ropa de bebé? –preguntó el portero extrañado

-Ah...¡se la compré a tu prima! –mintió Hikaru rápidamente, entregándole una bolsa a Genzo y marchándose de a como pudo- Felicítamela de mi parte

-¡¡QUÉEEEEEE! –vociferó Genzo rojo de rabia- ¡¡Wakashimazu voy a matarte! XD

Entró casi sin aire a la habitación de Kojiro, y descubrió que éste no estaba, tampoco Shouri. Preocupado los buscó por donde se le ocurrió, pero no estaban.

-¡Horror! –exclamó Hikaru entre triste y enojado- ¡¡Se la llevó!

Ya sin saber qué hacer, y muy alicaído, tomó con desgano su maletín de entrenamiento y se fue con dirección a la cancha de entrenamiento, que quedaba a dos cuadras de allí. Cuando llegó descubrió que casi todos estaban allí, y reunidos alrededor de un círculo, entre murmullos de preocupación y gritos que eran ininteligibles entre dos de sus compañeros. Sin prestar importancia fue a cambiarse y se topó con Kojiro que salía del vestuario. Ambos se ignoraron de plano. Hikaru murmuraba todo tipo de maldiciones en contra de su compañero, tenía ganas de agarrarlo a golpes por haber sido tan cruel con él, pero quizá...había sido lo mejor. Cuando terminó de prepararse salió y notó que aun no empezaba el entrenamiento, se acercó al "punto" de reunión central donde estaban ya incluso entrenadores y médico y recién se percató que el objetivo de todos allí era evitar que Genzo y Ken se tranzaran a golpes.

-¡Suéltenme, voy a matarlo! –gritaba Genzo, tratando de zafarse de Mikami, Mamoru, Kisugi y Ryo

-¡Te volviste loco o qué! –decía Ken molesto, mientras era agarrado por Jito, Kazuki y Takeshi- ¡No sé de qué diablos me hablas!

-¡Cómo es eso de que Paola está embarazada!

-Ups –pensó Hikaru de pronto, sintiéndose avergonzado por haber creado tal problema- Creo que debí haber inventado otra mentira

-¡Qué! –exclamó Ken sorprendido- Estás demente o qué, hasta es insultante para ella que lo digas

-¡Hikaru me lo dijo!

Como era de esperar, todos voltearon a ver al capitán del Furano, que tragó saliva y se limitó a mirarlos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Je, Genzo, ya no te alteres –dijo entrecortadamente, ignorando la sonrisa de burla de Kojiro que estaba cerca suyo y que de seguro ya se imaginaba el por qué del lío - Me entendiste mal, creo

-¿Cómo que te entendí mal? –preguntó Genzo irritado- ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste?

-Fue...fue una broma

-¡Qué! –exclamaron ambos porteros japoneses a la vez

-¿Te parece gracioso inventar algo así? –lo espetó Ken enojado- ¡Todos saben muy bien que él y yo nos llevamos mal y peor desde que Paola y yo salimos juntos!

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...

-¿Por qué mentiste? –preguntó el portero del Hamburgo, zafándose y arreglando su arrugada ropa

-Quería ver tu reacción –contestó Hikaru avergonzado de tanto mentir- Creía que estabas exagerando respecto a tu prima y Ken...

-Bonita broma Matsuyama –lo regañó Mikami- Ahora, olviden este horrible incidente y pónganse a entrenar

Aun entre murmuros de desaprobación los jugadores japoneses se pusieron de a poco a trotar alrededor de la cancha. Pensativo, más en la partida de Shouri que en el problema de minutos antes, trotaba perezosamente. Casualmente dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los bancos de suplentes, donde un hombre mayor cuidaba pacientemente a una bebé pequeña que estaba sentada sobre uno de los asientos. Hikaru se quedó estupefacto y se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-Sho...Shouri –murmuró conmovido, sintiendo luego un golpe por detrás, como si alguien tropezara con él a propósito

-Qué ¿creíste que me la llevaría así nada más? –murmuró Kojiro en un tonito burlón, siguiendo con su ejercicio

Hikaru sonrió y se acercó a la niña, que al reconocerlo sonrió divertida.

-Eh, buenos días –saludó el muchacho- ¿Es su hija?

-¿Ella? No –contestó el hombre tranquilamente- Es la sobrina del señor Hyuga, me pidió que la cuide

-¿Sobrina? –pensó Hikaru divertido- Así que el gran tigre japonés después de todo tiene una buena imaginación para mentir

Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó Kojiro fue por "su sobrina" y se la llevó con él. Le había contado a todos sus compañeros que una "prima lejana" le había pedido que la cuide y que no le quedaba de otra. Obviamente Mikami se resistió a tener a una bebé molestando, pero por alguna razón desconocida y sorprendente para todos, Hikaru intercedió por Kojiro y le suplicó que aceptara. Ya en la cena, Shouri compartía su primera comida oficial fuera de la tina de baño XD, con los seleccionados japoneses, que estaban enternecidos con ella.

-¡Miren! –exclamó Ryo orgulloso- Come de la papilla que le doy

-No le queda de otra –ironizó Ken- Aunque se la dé un chimpancé, si tiene hambre, se la comerá

-Idiota –murmuró Ryo ofendido, mientras los demás se reían

-Gracias –dijo Hikaru seriamente, mirando su plato de comida, sentado junto a la improvisada silla de Shouri

-Por nada –respondió Kojiro- Ya solucioné uno de tus problemas, ahora espero que resuelvas el encontrar a sus padres

-Lo haré...

Cuando la cena concluyó, Hikaru "se ofreció" a llevarse a la niña, ya que seguramente Kojiro estaría cansado por haber llegado recién y sería bueno que descansara. Todos los miraron con cara de susto, porque bien sabido era que no se llevaban nada bien desde pequeños. El capitán del Toho "agradeció" el gesto y permitió que el Águila del Norte se llevara a su sobrina. Oda tenía por seguro que la niña no le permitiría descansar y buscó asilo en la habitación de Mitsuru.

-Mucho mejor –dijo Hikaru, sonriéndole a la bebé, que bostezaba- Así no harán preguntas ridículas...

Le puso un pijama enterizo amarillo con un patito bordado en el pecho, le dio su biberón y se puso a contemplarla mientras veía cómo se dormía. Inconscientemente vino a su mente la imagen de Yoshiko y sin razón aparente se sonrojó levemente. Luego de haber hecho dormir a la bebé, decidió dormir él también. Acomodó bien a la niña junto a él, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente bajó temprano a desayunar, con Shouri que estaba jugando entretenida con una sonaja que le había regalado su "tutor", recargada contra el pecho de Hikaru, que la traía en uno de esos porta bebés que se cuelgan y se pone uno por delante. Aun sus compañeros se preguntaban el por qué Kojiro, que desayunaba más allá de lo más tranquilo, permitía que alguien de su familia pasara tanto tiempo con un extraño XD.

Con ayuda de sus compañeros luego fue a repartir por la zona unos volantes donde se colocaba el deseo de encontrar a los padres de una niña abandonada en el parque, quizá alguien la conociera y pueda ayudarlos en devolverla a su hogar. Sus amigos ni le preguntaron a qué niña se refería él, creyeron que quizá era una obra de buena voluntad a favor de alguien que Hikaru conocía, sabiendo cómo era él, no era nada raro creer algo así, porque en su ciudad natal lo conocían por su buen y desinteresado corazón. Felizmente el resto de ese día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, excepto la interesante situación en la que Aoi se llevó a Shouri a un parque cercano, se la puso entre los brazos y jugó con ella un buen rato en la resbaladilla, siendo observados por la atenta mirada de Hikaru.

-También tendré que acostumbrarme cuando ella se vaya –pensaba el muchacho melancólico- Igual que cuando Yoshiko se fue...

Como estaba muy agotada, a Hikaru no le costó mucho hacer dormir a la bebé aquella noche. Recibió la llamada de Yoshiko, pero no sabía cómo contarle a grandes rasgos de Shouri, además ella no tenía mucho tiempo en aquella ocasión para hablar con él.

-Debo salir ya –le dijo Yoshiko entristecida- Así que sólo llamé para escuchar tu voz, aunque sea unos segundos (cursi ¬¬)

-Me alegra hablar contigo –le dijo Hikaru, mientras miraba con ternura a Shouri- Me pasaron muchas cosas en 2 días

-Quisiera escucharlas con lujo de detalles –se lamentó Yoshiko- Pero debo irme ya

-Sólo una cosa más –le pidió el muchacho- Prométeme que si regresas y decidimos no separarnos nunca, me darás el honor de ser el padre de una hija tuya

-¿Hija? –preguntó la joven ruborizada

-Y que le pondremos Shouri

-No sé por qué lo dices, pero...te lo prometo –finalizó Yoshiko con cariño- Adiós Hikaru, cuídate mucho

-Adiós...

El día del partido contra los suecos había llegado. Infelizmente esa mañana Shouri había amanecido de mal humor y nadie encontraba la forma de hacerla callar, ni siquiera Kojiro con su vasta experiencia en niños chiquitos. Aoi hasta tuvo que ponerse unos algodones en los oídos para desayunar tranquilo.

-¿No puedes callarla? –refunfuñó Jito, que ya tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza

-Si Kojiro no puede, dudo que alguien más lo logre –afirmó Takeshi, tapándose los oídos con los dedos

-Parece un polluelo llorón –comentó Ryo de mal humor- A menos que tenga a su madre, no se va a callar, ¡ya denle un gusano!

El capitán del Toho ya estaba impacientándose, con la bebé en los brazos, y sin lograr que se calme, sumado a los comentarios fastidiados de sus compañeros, que tenían fija la idea de que era su sobrina.

-A ver, dámela –le pidió Hikaru dudando, recordando vagamente una canción de cuna que su abuela le cantaba cuando era niño

La puso entre sus brazos y comenzó a cantar una canción inventada por él, que trataba de angelitos futbolistas que jugaban en el cielo y cosas así XD. Al principio nada ocurría, hasta que poco a poco notaron que Shouri se quedaba callada, mirando con interés al capitán del Furano que seguía cantando con ternura. El muchacho concluyó y la bebé sonrió.

-¡Vaya! Se calló –dijo Mamoru admirado

-Danos el secreto Hikaru –se burló Kisugi- ¿O fue sólo la canción?

-Me la inventé –contestó Hikaru complacido, encogiéndose de hombros

-Deberías patentarla –sugirió Oda bromeando- Ponle un título y regístrala

-Yo le pondría "La canción calla niños molestosos" –satirizó Ryo- ¿Ustedes qué creen?

-Ja, "el arrullo del Águila" –dijo Kojiro irónico, saliendo luego del comedor algo sentido por no lograr él el cometido de callar a la bebé

-¿El arrullo del Águila? –repitió Aoi pensativo- No está mal ¿eh, no está mal...

Llegaron al partido, digamos que era algo peculiar ver a un jugador japonés calentando con una bebé cargada en el pecho.

-Eh...Hikaru –lo llamó Mikami

-¿Sí señor?

-Me parece loable tu intención de cooperar a Kojiro con su sobrina, pero ¿no te parece que debes dejársela a alguien para poder prepararte?

-Tiene razón –coincidió el muchacho- Gracias señor

Y antes de que pueda refutar, Hikaru dejó a Shouri con Mikami XD. Todas las cámaras se dirigían hacia el entrenador japonés, cargado de la niña y con la sonaja en la mano, moviéndose de aquí para allá de lo más avergonzado. Levin y sus compañeros miraron con extrañeza tal situación y creyeron que los hombres en Japón se habían apartado tanto del machismo que solía caracterizarlos antes, hasta el punto de ir a trabajar con sus hijos. XD

Ni el bullicio ni los gritos exasperados de los japoneses pusieron nerviosa a Shouri, que jugaba entretenida sentada en el piso, con un balón de fútbol. Hikaru dividía su concentración entre el partido y el vigilar a Shouri. Cuando terminó el primer tiempo corrió rápidamente y la metió con él al vestuario para darle su papilla de media mañana. Obviamente Mikami y sus compañeros lo regañaron por su desconcentración, sumada a la ausencia de Ozora, que aun no llegaba. El Águila del Norte salió del vestuario con la idea fija de callarles la boca anotando un gol.

El segundo tiempo había iniciado, Japón perdía por diferencia de un gol a cero. Los japoneses se estaban poniendo nerviosos. Shouri seguía jugando divertida con su balón, cuando se le escapó y fue detenido por el pie de un joven muchacho que le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Qué hace una niña tan chiquita aquí? –le preguntó, inclinándose a sonreírle

Shouri sonrió y se acercó al balón gateando, entonces el muchacho le cedió el esférico.

-¡Ozora! –exclamó Mikami más tranquilo- Menos mal que llegaste

-Disculpe la tardanza entrenador, estoy listo para entrar (fresco...)¬¬

Ozora entró y junto a Kojiro anotaron un magnífico gol. Sin embargo la presencia del ahora jugador del Sao Paulo no era suficiente para enfrentar a Levin, y el partido estaba por acabar, un empate no servía, Japón debía ganar. Hikaru sacó fuerzas del interior de su corazón y con fiereza fue en busca del balón. Kojiro y Ozora vieron en sus ojos una gran determinación y decidieron que tenían la misma meta: defensor y delanteros querían anotar el gol del triunfo. Tras una serie de geniales pases y gambeteadas el capitán del Furano quedó a metros de la portería contraria, acomodó el balón y remató con toda la fuerza que tenía, anotando al fin el tanto deseado.

Japón ganó aquél partido por la mínima diferencia, pero lo importante era la victoria. Lo primero que hizo Hikaru al concluir el juego fue ir a buscar a Shouri, abrazarla, darle un beso en la mejilla y festejar con ella la victoria.

-Kojiro tenía razón –le dijo- Tú serías nuestro amuleto...

Los japoneses salían muy contentos del estadio, cuando Hikaru se topó con Mikami y Kojiro acompañados de un hombre joven que aparentemente lo esperaba a él.

-Hikaru –lo llamó Mikami- Ven y trae a la niña

El corazón del Águila del Norte se estremeció, porque imaginaba quién era aquél hombre. Apretó a Shouri contra su pecho y caminó con firmeza.

-Hikaru –siguió Mikami- Este hombre que está aquí trajo este volante

El hombre se limitó a mirar a Shouri, a sonreír con alegría y tratar de tomarla, pero Hikaru se hizo el quite y asustada la bebé se puso a llorar.

-Ella es mi hija –afirmó el hombre- Mi esposa, desesperada por nuestra situación, la abandonó para que encontrara una familia que pueda criarla bien, pero no pude permitirlo, ella es mi hija y mi deber es cuidarla

-¿Y su esposa? –preguntó Hikaru a quemarropa, molesto por alguna razón con aquel hombre, recordando entonces con sorpresa a aquella mujer con la que había chocado en el parque antes de encontrar a Shouri

-Ella y yo nos separamos –contó el hombre entristecido- Ella se dedicó al alcohol, ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera nuestros hijos, me dijo que cambiaría, pero no ocurrió, yo tenía a los niños conmigo

-¿Entonces cómo dejó que la abandonara como si fuera un animal cualquiera? –le reclamó Hikaru, ignorando a la niña que lloraba con fuerza

-Estaba trabajando, sólo mis hijos pequeños y una vecina la cuidaban, cuando descubrieron que ya no estaba en casa: sólo se les ocurrió creer que ella se la había llevado –contó a punto de llorar- No sabía qué hacer cuando me enteré, ¿cómo iba a encontrarla en una ciudad tan grande? La busqué por todas partes, hasta que casualmente hoy encontré este volante, en el que menciona a una niña de meses que busca a sus padres, algo dentro mío me dijo que era Amai y acudí al lugar señalado, cuando llegué al hotel me dijeron que el autor de aquél volante era usted señor Matsuyama y que estaría en estos momentos jugando un partido, así que no lo pensé más y decidí venir a esperarlo, por favor...déme a Amai

¿Cómo negarse? Tal parecía que ése hombre era el padre de Shouri, bueno Amai, sin embargo no podía permitir que se la quiten hasta no gastar el último de sus vanos recursos.

-¿Y hay algo que me compruebe que es el papá? –preguntó Hikaru escéptico

-Tengo el certificado de nacimiento y tengo una fotografía –dijo el hombre buscando rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos, extendiéndole luego una fotografía, quizá tomada hace unas semanas, donde se veía a aquél tipo rodeado de 4 niños pequeños y en sus brazos la inconfundible imagen de Shouri- Es mi hija...

Nuevamente el capitán del Furano sintió que su corazón se estremecía. ¿Qué más podía inventar para darle largas al asunto? Miró con tristeza a Shouri, que hipaba de tanto llorar ya con los ojos enrojecidos, apenado por verla así se puso a cantarle otra vez, haciéndola callar al instante.

-Je –murmuró Kojiro mirándolos conmovido- El arrullo del Águila

-Tómela –dijo Hikaru, descolgándose a la niña y entregándosela- Cuídela mucho y no permita que vuelva a ocurrir

-Gracias señor –dijo el hombre, con una profunda reverencia, recibiendo a su hija- Amai, me tenías muy preocupado hijita

Con ternura la abrazó y le dio un beso, aparentemente la niña lo reconoció y sonrió contenta. Al final era cierto, él era su padre. Unos oficiales habían ido con el hombre, enterados de la desaparición de la niña, y debían llevarlo con ellos para aclarar todo en la comisaría. Cuando ya se marchaban, después de volver a agradecer y despedirse, Shouri, que iba en los brazos de su padre, volteó a ver a Hikaru y le extendió los bracitos. Su padre se detuvo.

-¿Quieres despedirte? –le preguntó, acercándose al defensor japonés

Hikaru le sonrió con ternura, tomándola entre sus brazos y dándole un abrazo.

-Cuídate –le murmuró entristecido- Y perdona por la ropa de varón...

-¡Hey! –dijo Tsubasa tras él- Déjame darle un regalo

Le alcanzó su balón de fútbol, el que la niña abrazó como pudo (este Tsubasa, obsesionado con los balones... ¬¬). Kojiro le sonrió como despedida y le puso los lentecitos negros que Hikaru le había puesto días antes.

Los jugadores, que estaban rodeando aquella escena, se despidieron de la bebé, que les sonreía. Finalmente llegó el tiempo de marcharse, Hikaru le dio una última caricia en la mejilla y la vio marcharse para siempre.

Tan triste lo vieron luego que intentaron vanamente animarlo. Llegaron al hotel y Hikaru fue a encerrarse en su habitación, donde aun estaban algunas cosas de Shouri. Estaba pensativo, jugando con una sonaja entre los dedos, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Por favor váyanse, quiero estar solo –pidió el muchacho de mala gana, pero segundos después volvieron a insistir

De mal humor fue a abrir la puerta bruscamente, quedándose atontado al descubrir frente a él a Yoshiko.

-Hola

-Yo...Yoshiko

-Quería darte una sorpresa –le dijo la joven sonriéndole tímidamente- Ayer que hablamos estaba en un aeropuerto de Italia, dirigiéndome a Japón, por eso no pude hablar mucho contigo

Hikaru sonrió conmovido y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te extrañé –confesó el joven, sin soltarla

-Y yo a ti –contestó ella complacida- Por cierto ¿por qué mencionaste el tener una hija?

-¿Eh? -murmuró él confundido y sonrojado, separándose

-Ayer, lo que me dijiste acerca de tener una hija y ponerle Shouri –siguió ella avergonzada

-¡Ah eso! –respondió él llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Es que creo estar listo para ser papá

-¿En serio? Y qué te hace pensar eso –preguntó Yoshiko divertida

-Que ya sé cambiar pañales, preparar biberones, comprar ropa y arrullar niños chiquitos –confesó orgulloso

-Jajaja, tendrás que contarme cómo aprendiste

-Te lo contaré con lujo de detalles, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Eh...mejor más tarde, porque allí afuera estaba Paola, la prima de Genzo, que por no sé qué asunto quiere matarte –contó Yoshiko preocupada- ¿Qué hiciste Hikaru?

-¿Yo? Nada malo, te lo aseguro

-Eso también tendrás que contármelo

-Te lo cuento aquí ya que no podemos salir –dijo el muchacho, notando entonces el tarro de leche de Aoi XD- ¿Quieres una taza de leche? Aoi invita...

**OWARI**

Bueno, un fic corto inspirado en el Águila del Norte. Estuve buscando el protagonista para el fic, y de pronto pensé en Hikaru, porque quiérase o no ¿quién se lo imaginaría tan tiernito? Dejen reviews! Saludos…


End file.
